


I'm Purring For You

by red_choseok



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Ears, Cats, Fluff, Licking, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_choseok/pseuds/red_choseok
Summary: Seungyoun pick up a stray little kitten without knowing that it is not a usual cat that he think it is.Warning:Wooseok is a literal cat here though in a human form so read at your own risk.Chap 1: Poor KittyChap 2: Hidden PastChap 3: 'Cats Have 9 Lives' - That's a LieEpilogue: It's Always You
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Poor Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually more angsty and fluff than you think it is. Don't expect XXX things but there's definitely a lot of skinship here. Consider this as an advance christmas gift to the Seungseok Nation. The title is a wordplay of the word "Falling" but in a cat way thus "Purring". 
> 
> This is Seungyoun-centric btw. I hope you'll enjoy my 2nd AU!

_***_

_There's a tale in this faraway land that says that the god of the animal kingdom likes to test people with their love for animals. There are only two possible outcomes if you were chosen - if you pass, you'll get a reward but if you fail, you will die. Sadly, this tale is long forgotten now and is already a part of the many tales that no one has even heard of specially in this generation of humanity._

_***_

Seungyoun is a 23-year-old man with a college diploma but a jobless man and loveless too. He is currently looking for a job, and the history says that he's been looking for a job for how many years now. He is one of the many people who are victims of the belief that if you graduated, your future is already secured. 

The man we are talking about now is currently running on a busy street wearing a long sleeve polo under a very sunny day with glasses on his eyes though covered in his long ass bangs. He is sweating because of the heat perhaps but what's currently inside his mind is the interview that he is going to have for only 15 minutes away and he is running late for it. 

Before we get into that. 

This guy has no vices maybe drinking but he drink to forget how bad his life is. The most important fact about him is _*drum rolls*_ he have a soft spot for animals. He make sure to give the stray cats and dogs in the neighbor the food and drink that they needed to stay alive and even pet them when he has time. 

BUT

BUT

BUT

This guy is allergic to animals! That's why when you open the cabinet on his kitchen and his bag he has a bunch of antihistamine there or else the allergic reaction might kill him to death. 

Back to the current situation of our protagonist. He is currently waiting for the stoplight to turn green while stomping his feet as if counting the seconds his wasting. 

**_"Meow"_ **

Ta-da he heard it. One more. 

**_"Meow"_ **

The First Test  
Approach or Ignore

He turns his head looking for the source of the sound. There he saw it! A poor little kitten at sight. The stoplight turns green now and our protagonist is running to where? What do you think? 

**The cat** or **on the other side of the road?**

I don't know what's your guess but if you answered "to the other side of the road", congratulations you are definitely wrong! 

He is currently running to the poor little kitten and he put it inside his bag. Wait...What? The kitten might die! Then he was able to run to the other side of the road and thankfully the green light is still there. He's currently in front the building now panting from exhaustion. But there's a problem, the security check. Animals are not allowed inside the building! 

**"Good morning Mr. Guard can... can I ask for a favor?"**

The guard is judging him too hard right now. 

**"I'll just ask if I can leave my bag here while I'm taking my interview?"**

The Guard: *Stares*

**"There's no bomb or some sort there, just a cat ha.ha.ha. and bunch of medicine ha.ha. ha You can check it if you want. I'm really running late now. Thank you Mr. Guard."**

* * *

Our protagonist is now back to the entrance looking like a zombie - well a good-looking zombie and everyone is probably willing to be eaten by him. 

**"Mr. Guard thank you so much, can I have my bag now?"**

**"I throw it away"**

Poor little cat, he's a stray cat already and now he became one again so is he a _stray stray cat now?_

**"What where?!"**

Thankfully he found the precious bag and the poor little cat sleeping inside. 

**"Hey, I'm sorry for doing this to you poor kitten"**

The cat is now on the man's arm sleeping peacefully. 

They are inside the man's house now. 

**"Where should I put you now poor kitten? I can keep you today but I need to get rid of you for the next day or else I'll be sick."**

Seungyoun notices that he didn't feel any itchy feeling after petting the cat. Even though he take medications, there's still a subtle itchy feeling afterwards but this time, there isn't any of that. 

**"I'll decide what to do with you tomorrow let me clean you up first."**

This cat is surprisingly not afraid of water so Seungyoun didn't have a hard time giving it a bath. He gives the cat a cat food and a milk and after that he places it beside him on his bed. He tuck it with him in his blanket and they sleep together. 

Seungyoun woke up because something is tickling his face and it's kinda...wet?   
As he open his eyes, there's something on top of him and it's licking his face. 

**"WAHHHH!!!"**

Seungyoun jump out of his bed. 

**"Wh... Who are you?!"**

Seungyoun is now staring at the beautiful man in front of him. Naked. But thankfully the blanket is wrap around his shoulder. They are staring to each other then the beautiful man is now licking his hand... _in a very cat like manner._

**"YAH I SAID WHO ARE YOU!"**

The other man just gave him a look and continue licking his hand this time the other one. 

**"GET OUT!"**

**.......**

**"I SAID GET OUT OR ELSE I'M CALLING THE COPS!"**

Seungyoun says but not even bothering to touch the other to forcefully push ~~it~~ him outside. 

The other man look at his eyes again and to Seungyoun's surprised cat ears suddenly pops out on top of the other's head. Then ~~it~~ he slightly bend ~~its~~ his head to the right as if questioning what Seungyoun is even saying. 

**"This is just a dream. Probably. I didn't dream for a long time now. This is so funny. Okay Seungyoun in a count of 1 to 3 open your eyes and wake up from this nightmare."**

**"1...**

**2...**

**3... "**

Ta-da ~~the cat, the man,~~ the catman is not on the bed anymore but ~~it~~ he is now in front of Seungyoun, their faces are just a few inches apart. 

**"WHAT THE HELL!"**

Seungyoun crawls back away from the other man. And he felt a paper in his hand. An envelope actually, a kind of envelope that you don't want to open because of the creepy splash of vivid red color in an antique colored paper. Seungyoun open the note anyway. 

_***_

_"Greetings to my precious chosen one, I hope you enjoy my gift to you which is probably beside you now. This is just the beginning of the many gifts that I will grant you. Gifts that might be good for you or gifts that might be bad for you. It is not me who'll decide on what you'll get between the two, it is you who will decide on that based on the things that you will do for my precious creation, it is now yours and I want you to take care of it on my behalf. For me to assure that you won't hurt my creation in any way possible, you'll notice that you have a new tattoo on your belly - a gun tattoo and it's not just a normal gun tattoo. I hope you understand what I meant by that. I wrote it all clearly and that ends my note to you my chosen one."_

_***_

After reading the creepy note, it suddenly turns into a magical dust. 

**"What the hell is happening? This isn't true, this isn't true! Wait---the tattoo. I'm sure there isn't one, it's just a dream."**

But the thought that this is all just a dream is already gone as Seungyoun traces the gun tattoo on the right side of his belly. 

**"Sh*t it's... it's true."**

****

_( **Author's Note:** I just save this picture from Pinterest if you happen to know who owns it kindly say it to me so I can credit it properly) _


	2. Hidden Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist's past is about to be unfold. And what do you think Seokie will look like if he turns into a cat form again?

**"I... I just need to take care of you, right?"**

**....**

**"That's no biggie actually. I can handle that. But are you a human, of course you're not, so you're a cat?"**

**.....**

**"Hell this is making me crazy!"**

Seungyoun stands up in his position and the other man is about to do the same. But Seungyoun stop him before he even did. 

**"Just stay there for a while, I'll get you something to wear on."**

Seungyoun has no other choice but to lend him his own clothes and it look so big on the other. Seungyoun can't deny that the man in front of him looks cute with his clothes. Seungyoun prepared a meal for the both of them. 

**"Hey... Let's eat come here... "**

The catman is walking as if he just learn to walk yesterday. Seungyoun is actually thankful that he didn't crawl. 

_"Thank god I don't need to teach you how to walk",_ he thought. 

Seungyoun was taken a back when the other suddenly sit on his lap... thankfully not facing Seungyoun but facing the table or else Seungyoun will really be out of his mind. His hair is soft as it subtly touches Seungyoun's nose. 

**"Yah, not here... you... you should sit at the other side."**

The other did not move. So Seungyoun stand up and put him there himself. 

**"Hey... "**

Seungyoun realizes that he needed to give him a name, he don't wanna call him "hey" every single time. Seungyoun did not bother to think deeply on it. 

**"I guess 'Seokie' is fine, short and cute, the same as you"**

Seokie is sniffing the food that Seungyoun made and he's eating in a cat-like manner. 

**"Wait.. Stop.. It's not like that. You'll stain my clothes."**

Seungyoun teaches Seokie how to use the chopsticks but ended up wasting a lot of time because there's no progress at all. Seungyoun has no choice now but to spoon feed Seokie. 

**"Say ahhh"**

Seokie is just staring at him. 

**"Just open your mouth AAAA"**

_"This is hopeless"_ , he said to himself. 

Seungyoun touch Seokie's jaw to guide him from opening his mouth. Seungyoun felt how soft his skin was. Seungyoun was still processing the things that's happening in front of him as he watches Seokie's ears move the same way as the cats in the neighborhood do when they eat. _"It's fascinating",_ Seungyoun thought. He put his hands between the ears on Seokie's head and patted it just like how he pets the cats on the neighborhood. Seokie closes his eyes and made a cute smile while receiving the touch. 

**"You really look like a cat."**

They are finally done eating. Who would spend 3 hours just by eating - them actually. They are currently sitting in the couch watching a movie. Seokie is too focus on the screen in front of him, his big beautiful eyes is full of wonder. They are watching "Finding Nemo" by the way. Seungyoun's phone suddenly rung out of nowhere that startled the both of them. What is the call about? Just the many calls that Seungyoun has received for how many times now. 

**"We reviewed your resume and we will take it into consideration. We'll call if you passed."**

Seungyoun knew it by then, he is still jobless for the next days but it still made his heart sad. It's always like this. Seungyoun didn't notice that Seokie is looking at him with a sorrowful eyes - that's how Seungyoun interprets it. 

**"Don't worry Seokie, I'm used to it. But I need to recharge now, let's go to sleep shall we?"**

Seungyoun turns off the television and went to his bed. Seokie is still in the couch, his eyes following Seungyoun. Seungyoun tuck inside the blanket and closes his eyes and not long after that he felt a warm body beside him. He turns his body and faces Seokie and Seokie went close to him. Seokie rested his head on Seungyoun's arms, his hands on Seungyoun's chest while curling up his feet. Seungyoun can feel Seokie cat ears tickling his neck and the touch of Seokie soft lips against his skin. Seokie's warmth calms him down and tears are suddenly forming in the corner of his eyes. 

**"Thank you Seokie. This is just what I needed."**

_"Maybe you are a gift under the things that is good for me."_ Seungyoun thought as he remember the creepy note back then. 

Then Seungyoun pulled Seokie in a tight hug and embracing every part of Seokie's body and they spend the night like that.

Seungyoun wakes up again with same ticklish wet feeling on his face. 

**"Seokie stop doing that"** , Seungyoun grunts.

**"Wait what time is it?! I have an interview today argh."**

Thankfully it's just the right time to wake up. As Seungyoun realizes it, he patted Seokie's head and Seokie closes his eyes as he moves his head slowly. 

**"Thank you for waking me up Seokie."**

Seungyoun didn't plan to take Seokie with him but as he closes his door Seokie is making a loud scratching noise behind the door and Seungyoun does not want to bother the people beside his apartment. And so they are now walking in the busy streets and holding Seokie's wrist tightly. He don't want to lose him in this crowd of people. 

* * *

**"Seokie wait for me here, okay?"** , Seungyoun says before going inside the elevator. 

The interview did not last long but Seungyoun waits for his turn a little too long. It's currently one in the afternoon. Thankfully Seokie did not go anywhere, he is still sitted on the chair where Seungyoun left him. Seungyoun is really hungry now but it's not a good idea to eat outside especially that Seokie is with him. He bought a take out food and they are now heading home. The cats in the neighborhood makes a hiss sound along with it comes including an arched back, puffed hair, twitchy tail, flattened ears, and an open mouth, fangs ready to strike. 

**"Hey, stop hissing it's fine, he won't hurt any of you."** He says to the other cats. 

Seungyoun patted the cats then give the them food that he always bring in his bag and Seokie is just there behind Seungyoun hiding from the other cats. 

Seungyoun didn't bring his medicine and didn't even took one earlier, and the itchy feeling is now creeping in his skin. 

**"Oh god, Seokie let's go home faster."**

Seungyoun immediately reach for the medicine and took it but the itchy feeling is getting worse. He wash his hands but it has no effect at all. 

**"This is not good",** Seungyoun worries. 

Seokie approaches him in the kitchen then places both his hands on Seungyoun's broad shoulders and leans forward in front of him reaching for his neck. Seokie suddenly start licking him. 

**"Seokie what are you doing?"**

After a minute or so, the itchy feeling is now gone. Seungyoun didn't know if it's the medicine's doing or if it's Seokie's but he's glad that the teribble feeling is now gone. Seungyoun push Seokie away gently and look at his big doe eyes. 

**"Let's eat now okay?"**

Seungyoun is now sitting on the chair. He called Seokie after preparing their meal and to Seungyoun's surprise Seokie went straight on top of his lap facing him and started rubbing his nose, hair, lips and every part of him in Seungyoun's body. This action is not new to Seungyoun, cats always do this, Seokie is _bunting_ him - removing the traces of the other cats on him leaving a message to them that he had been there and laid claim.

 **"You're possessive Seokie",** Seungyoun chuckles at the thought. 

Nothing special happen, they are just there playing a ball until Seungyoun's phone rung.

_It's from his mom._

Seungyoun is the only child of his deceased dad but not to his mom. When his father died from a heart failure, his once happy life has been shattered. His mom has a new family now. She is still sending him money and everything that he needs. This explains why he's living in a big space even being jobless. They are quite rich, but Seungyoun doesn't want to meddle with his mom's new family. He tried getting along with them in the past but failed miserably. Rather than staying in a hell like place, he chose to live alone after graduating. 

He put the phone beside his ear. 

**"Mom?"**

**"Youn how are you?"**

**"I'm fine."**

**"Did you find a job?"**

**"Not yet."**

**"Why don't we talk this out Youn?"**

**"We have nothing to talk about mom"**

**"I'm near your place now, I'll be visiting you there."**

**"Wait... Wh---"**

The other side of the call hungs up. 

Seungyoun is not worrying about seeing his mom after 3 years but he's worrying about Seokie. 

**"Oh god Seokie where should I hide you"**

Then a sudden knock is heard in his door. 

**"Shit.. Not definitely on the bathroom cause you'll make a scratching sound, not under the bed because you don't like it ther---."**

**"Youn",** a woman's voice calls him. 

**"Seokie just stay here okay, don't make any kind of sound please I'm begging you."**

**"Youn!"**

Seungyoun closes the door of his cabinet and approaches the door. 

**"Mom",** he said in a very low voice. 

**"Youn I miss you"** , and she hugs him but Seungyoun is not hugging her back. 

**"What are you doing here mom?"**

**"I just want to see you."**

**"No you don't. Now, tell me what do you want from me?",** Seungyoun says with a touch of anger. 

**"Why don't you consider moving in our house again Youn"**

**" 'Ours'... It's yours and your family mom, not mine."**

**"Youn, you're my family too."**

**"Tsk. Am I? Then if you still consider me as one don't bother me anymore just let me be. You can go now"**

**"Youn.. "**

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a sound behind Seungyoun's room. 

_"Sh*t Seokie not now"_ , Seungyoun says in his mind. 

**"What's that?"**

**"Nothing... It's nothing... Mom!"**

Seungyoun wasn't able to stop his mom from opening the door in his room. Seungyoun still didn't know if his mom saw Seokie or not but as he sees his mom with a wide eyes on her face he knew he mess up already. 

**"Mom it's not what you're thinking."**

**"Youn, when did you adopt a cat? Do you have a death wish!"**

**"Ca... Cat?"**

Due to Seungyoun's confusion he ran towards his room and saw a white cat who literally looks like Seokie staring at him with glasses - glasses that he put earlier on Seokie. 

_'So this is how you look like now. You're just so tiny when I brought you here"_ , Seungyoun thought, forgetting that his mom is still there. 

**"I... I take medicines mom. You don't have to worry."**

**"But Youn you have severe... "**

**"Mom please just let me be."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this is angst, and expect a little more in the last chapter along with more cute stuff I guess.


	3. 'Cats Have 9 Lives' - That's a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats have shorter life span than human but Seokie's life is shorter than the cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect angst! That's the only thing I can say for now.

* * *

**"Seokie come here."**

Seungyoun lifted Seokie with his hands and sat on the floor beside _their_ bed. 

**"It's only been twenty-four days since I brought you here and you're already this big."**

He snuzzles his nose to Seokie's and his whiskers tickles him.

**"You look the same even though you are in a different form, you are still cute with the cold looking eyes of yours Seokie."**

As Seungyoun is about to kiss the forehead of Seokie, he suddenly transform back to his human form. Seungyoun was shock in the surprise transformation and he ended up closing his eyes and now reaching out for the blanket in the bed.

 **"I only wish that you'll have something on you when you transform back to your human form."** Seungyoun then carefully put the blanket around Seokie.

**"Wait here, I'll grab some clothes."**

* * *

It's the 29th day since Seungyoun and Seokie spent their days together. It's raining outside today and Seokie is watching the rain outside the clear window beside their bed. Seungyoun sat beside Seokie and watch his ears move, it's in a attentive stance as if he's about to catch a bird anytime soon and Seungyoun find it so cute. Seungyoun patted his head which makes Seokie look back to him. Seokie moves closer and he brings his face closer to Seungyoun's and closes his eyes and gives Seungyoun a very warm and beautiful smile. 

**"Seokie why did you grow so fast? Your cat form should only be half of what you showed me when my mom is here. Do you perhaps have a different lifetime than the usual cats or you just grow really fast?"**

Maybe it's the weather and the scene that they are currently witnessing but Seungyoun can't help thinking of the possibilities that Seokie might be gone sooner or later and he will be left alone again in this lonely space he's staying in. Seungyoun didn't receive any notes after receiving one on the first day that he met Seokie and it's making him uncomfortable.

The rain outside suddenly gets heavier as if it reflects Seungyoun's feelings right now. Seungyoun pulled Seokie into a warm embrace and tears falls down on Seungyoun's cheeks. He hold Seokie tightly, putting his hand on the back side of Seokie's head and his other hand on Seokie's shoulder. He doesn't want Seokie to witness this fragile and weak side of him but even if Seungyoun wanted to stop the tears that kept falling on his eyes, he couldn't.

 **"You wouldn't leave me right?",** he said between his sobs.

Then Seokie made a space between them to place his arms around Seungyoun's neck as if assuring him that everything will be alright.

Seungyoun couldn't remember when did he lay on their bed. Seungyoun's eyes are quite hurting and he can feel a minor headache probably from all the tears that he poured out earlier. The sky is calm now. But he suddenly felt nervous as he realize that Seokie is not beside him.

**"Seokie? Seokie where are you?"**

**"Hey Seokie this is not funny, where are you?"**

Seungyoun's heart is crazily beating so fast. He look at every corner of their house but he can't still find him.

 **"Seokie... ",** tears are slowly forming again in the corner of his eyes.

_**"Meow"** _

As Seungyoun heard this, he lift the cat immediately into his arms.

**"Seokie you made me worried, I thought... I thought you already left me."**

Seokie transforms back into his human form. Seungyoun didn't know why but he is not naked just like before as he transforms.

**"Seokie... "**

Seungyoun pulled him again into his arms and stays for a minute in that position just feeling each other's warmth. He made a space between them and look straight at Seokie's big doe eyes and let himself drown to them and just like that they made a world that only belongs to them.

Seungyoun caress every part of Seokie's face - his long eyelashes, his beautiful nose, his soft cheeks, and traces Seokie's lips against his thumb.

And at that moment Seungyoun places both his hand on Seokie's tiny waist and pulls him into a kiss.

They kissed passionately under the white light of the bulb, lost in a bubble of time and space, not even noticing that the rain falls again on top of the roof of _their_ house. Seungyoun kisses Seokie slowly as if familiarizing everything about him. Seokie's lips is soft against Seungyoun's and Seungyoun don't wanna break this and pulled him into a deeper kiss. _They kiss like it's their last that night._

Seungyoun woke up not because of the ticklish wet feeling like before but rather on the rays of the sun that slips between the curtains of the window. As he position himself in a sitting positing, he felt something on his hand. The same envelope that he received on the first day of the peculiar things that happened to his life. And Seungyoun felt a piercing feeling in his heart. He opened it with a heavy feeling in his heart.

_***_  
_My chosen one, I'm glad to inform you that you passed my challenge to you and I shall give you all the things that you needed in your life. My creation is now gone and you have the a power to choose if you wanted to keep your memories with him with the promise that you won't tell anyone about it or you want it to be long forgotten as if it didn't happen. There are two audible objects in the envelope, eat just one of them, white if you choose to keep the memories that you have with him; black if you want to forget them. If you eat neither or both of the two within 24 hours, you will die. Let me remind you, I have a gift for you that is more than my creation has given you. Choose wisely my chosen one._

_***_

And the note turns into a magical dust again leaving him the envelope with the two audible things. Seungyoun felt an excruciating pain in his heart. He curl up in a sitting position not having the guts to choose.

**_"I'd rather die than to erase my memories of you, but if I choose to keep these memories and live, what's the meaning of this life if you're not by my side looking out to me with those eyes of yours, calming me with the warmth of yours, and... "_ **

Seungyoun couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes, his vision is too blurry to even see anything.

**_"And... and... holding me with those tender arms of yours.... H_** **_ow can I continue living if the only remaining purpose of my life is to embrace you, is to take care of you..._ **

**_... to love you."_ **

In between his sobs he felt a thin metal under his pillow.

It's a dog tag with _"Seokie"_ engraved on it and Seungyoun cried even harder than before after reading the word engraved on the other side of it. 

**_Live._ **

No one knows how Seokie get the dog tag but one thing is for sure, on the 29th day when the rain is pouring hard Seokie knows that he'll be leaving Seungyoun the next day and he is preparing for his farewell to him. Went out in his cat form and went back home hearing Seungyoun's voice calling for his name. _He is the happiest at that time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to write a prologue on this with a happy ending. I have a prompt on it just say if you wanted one and I'll immediately write it for you guys. Thank you for reading as always. 
> 
> If you happen to know the @ of the person who made this beautiful fanart please tell me guys.


	4. It's Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the life of Seungyoun after Seokie was not on his side anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Christmas gift to all of the people who read this. You deserve a happy ending so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

***

A week had passed already when Seungyoun ate the white thing on the envelope. Nothing has change, just the now lonelier place he's staying in. There are few things that might probably be the gift of the unknown being to him but the part of the letter that says, " _I have a gift for you that is more than my creation has given you._ " is a hoax since no extravagant thing had ever happened in Seungyoun's life since then. He is now preparing for his interview in a well known company. It's actually a surprise that they are the one who called him first. He didn't know if his mom has something to do with it or maybe it's one of the gifts he's secretly waiting for.

This is his first interview without Seokie waiting for him to finish and buy some meal afterwards. Seungyoun is still longing for Seokie's presence. The dog tag that Seokie gave him is his lucky charm and he never remove it even if he's bathing. This is the reason why he is still alive. If Seungyoun sees it too late, he'll never take any of those unknown things inside the creepy envelope, and will probably die just as to what the note says.

***

The interview went well, Seungyoun went to the nearest diner in the company and took his meal there. The cats in the neighborhood welcomes him with pleading eyes.

 **"You're giving me those eyes again. You are all so fat already."** Seungyoun says as he playfully pet the cats.

**"Here you go, eat well okay?"**

Seungyoun's severe cat allergy is gone. He never had any discomfort while petting the cats. This is the first gift that he noticed. The second is his peaceful relationship with his mom and her new family. The courage to call his mom and says that he wanted to clear things out just pops up of nowhere, that's definitely a gift. Third is probably this job if he'll get accepted by it. But these things are all incomparable to what Seokie has given him - _the feeling of falling in love and being loved._

Before Seungyoun calls it a day, he received a call from the company earlier congratulating him that he is now part of the company and asked him if he can start as soon as possible. Seungyoun thought that this is probably the last gift since he receive two already.

***

First day being a hired man gives Seungyoun chills from excitement.

 _"Seokie will be proud if he knew this.",_ Seungyoun says to himself. 

There are a lot of new hired people in the company, after the short orientation for them, they are now deployed in each of their departments. Each department have two new employees and Seungyoun just want a nice companion through all the works since they'll be working together for a long time.

Seungyoun was first to arrive inside their team manager's office. The other one is still nowhere to be found when their team manager arrives. Not a minute or so, a panting man barge on the door.

 _ **"I'm sorry sir I have a very bad sense of direction, I got loss while finding our office."** _He says as he arrives inside.

 **"That's all right, you are all still new here. I am Lee Dong Wook, your team manager and I'll guide you throughout your work on my team." What's your name?"** Mr. Lee is looking at Seungyoun.

**"Cho Seungyoun, Mr. Lee"**

**"What about you?",** Mr. Lee is now looking at the other man.

_**"Wooseok. Kim Wooseok sir"** _

_"What a coincidence, his name reminds me of Seokie's name,"_ Seungyoun thought.

 **"Okay, Seungyoun and Wooseok I'm looking forward to your contributions to my team."** Mr. Lee offers his hand for a handshake.

**"You should greet each other too, you'll be working a lot together. It's good if you'll be comfortable in each other's company as soon as possible."**

As Seungyoun look at the other man, he felt that the world stop in front of him. 

_**"Hi, I'm Wooseok, you can call me Seok for short, that's a lot more convenient",**_ Wooseok offers his hand, looking straight in Seungyoun's eyes with the warmest smile on his face. 

But this is too unreal for Seungyoun. As he look at Wooseok, he can't hear anything in his surrounding as if they're the only people in this world.

 _"You look like him. You smile like him. You feel like him."_ With teary eyes and a little pout on his lips, Seungyoun can only utter, 

_**"Seokie... I... I miss you."** _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Purring For You" officially ends here. Once again, thank you so much for all the love you've given me. Love lots.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of my love to Wooseok and cats. I always associate him with cats. They are quiet and cold in a sense but they definitely have their own way expressing their affection to you and this idea pops on my head out of nowhere. 
> 
> I wrote this rather than the next chapters of my first AU here but I'll definitely continuing that. 
> 
> Thank you so much to whoever reading this. Love lots!


End file.
